In fluid control apparatuses for use in semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses, there has been advanced integration for placing plural fluid control devices in series and connecting them to one another without interposing pipes and joints thereamong for installing plural lines in parallel with one another on a base member. Patent Document 1 discloses, as such a fluid control apparatus, one which includes plural block-shaped joint members forming a lower layer which are mounted to a base member through male screw members and, further, including plural fluid control devices forming an upper layer which are mounted thereto such that they straddle adjacent joint members.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-227368